1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camouflage device for use on a hunter's ladder stand, tripod stand, tripod feeder and the like having long legs.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A hunter's ladder-stand, tripod stand, tripod feeder, and the like are easily detectable by wild life against a natural background even in dim lighting. Painting the framework with a neutral color or using a random, irregular color treatment in muted browns, greens, and the like has a positive effect in camouflaging the framework. However, since the paint is in effect, two dimensional, it does nothing to break up the outline of the stand or rack.
Three dimensional camouflage, as opposed to two dimensional camouflage, is a more powerful form of concealment. In the past, hunters, photographers and other nature observers have used bundles or sprigs of natural vegetation as camouflage. This works for smaller equipment such as a tree stand (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,441) or a screen behind which the hunter can crouch (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,175). The live vegetation scatters the light creating natural shadows and depth and may also move with the wind in a natural manner.
While bundles or sprigs of vegetation may be tied to a tree stand, this form of camouflage is impractical for the long legs of a ladder stand, tripod stand or the like. In addition, gathering live foliage may be prohibited by the private owners or governmental custodians of the land. Even if permitted, the act of gathering the foliage may scare away the wild life and, if the framework is left in place, the foliage may dry out and need to be replaced.